Water source heat pumps are presently used in large commercial or residential buildings' cooling systems. These WSHP units capture waste heat from refrigeration-racks and use it to heat stores in winter and reduce peak loading in summer. Also, these systems are very similar to chiller systems that are also well known with the exception that they can also run in a reverse cycle and function as a heat pump, thereby allowing them to function for both winter and summer heating/cooling applications. Basically, the unit uses a refrigerating system to cool or heat water, which is used as a heat exchange mechanism to remove or add heat to the system. The water passes through a condensing coil and removes heat from the refrigerant before passing through the expansion valve. These units are desirable because they are more efficient in heating and cooling large commercial or residential spaces, than standard cooling and heating systems. Though these units are effective in providing heating and cooling to the building intended to be cooled or heated, they are less efficient than desirable, given present day concerns to reduce both power and water use or consumption.